Typically, a user needs a print driver or a computing system or the Internet connectivity for printing operations, for example, printing a complete document or printing a certain number of pages of a document. Moreover, the user can print certain portions of a document for which the user requires an application. The application allows the user to select the portion to be printed and further allows him to give printing instructions.
However, in absence of any such facilities (i.e., print driver, etc.), the user cannot print selective portions of the document. Therefore, in such cases, a complete document has to be printed and then the user has to hand-pick the portions of the document that are actually needed. This approach leads to unnecessary wastage of toner, pages, and power supply and further poses inconvenience to the user with regard to handling of the printed document in order to hand-pick the portions that are relevant. These issues aggravate in case of large documents having hundreds or thousands of pages, such as thesis, books, project documents, and so on.
In situations, where the user does not have a print driver/computing system/Internet connection but has a requirement of printing a large document. The USB printing is the only choice available for the user. For example, the user has a document with 500 pages having more than 20 chapters. But the user wants to print only 6th and 9th chapters from the large page document. The USB printing or other existing technologies do not provide an option to selectively print as per user's needs without a print driver, a PC, a network connection or the internet connection. Therefore, there is a need for efficient methods and systems to overcome the above mentioned challenges.